The flow rate of downhole fluids in an oil or gas production well is an important measurement during production logging. The flow rate of a downhole fluid provides a measurement of fluid output from a particular well and can be used to determine whether one or more phases (e.g., oil, gas, water) of the downhole fluids are clogging or otherwise inhibiting the production flow. Some existing techniques to determine the flow rate of a downhole fluid include using spinner tools or measuring tracer ejectors. Another known technique involves measuring the velocity of a water phase in the flowline by detecting excited oxygen molecules. These known downhole fluid flow rate measurement techniques typically utilize downhole equipment that is sensitive to the extreme conditions experienced downhole and, as a result, subject to breakage in those conditions.